


Video games:Tired

by scourge728



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros., Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scourge728/pseuds/scourge728
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some video game characters are old, some are new. This is some of the old ones telling us about how they feel after being around for so long. Inspired by some of the works of iammemyself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video games:Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iammemyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sonic the Hedgehog: It Doesn't Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108316) by iammemyself. 



Video games: Tired  
Chapter one

 

I'm so tired and so so old  
I know there are others as old as me, some are even older, but none of them are like this. I shouldn't look like this or be able to do this, I've forgotten what I was like before I became this, before I started doing this. I am too old, I should have died years ago. My friends and I are hated as much, if not more, then we are liked and plenty of those that like us are only concerned with making themselves more popular using our image.....But I will keep running, even with the ache I get every time I go on one of these adventures, even through every bad review I will keep going until no one cares about me any more and then I will stop and die, but not a minute before then.

So could you guess who it was before I mentioned running? yeah I don't know how I thought of this


End file.
